Culas?
by Yukari Shiroyuki
Summary: Males bikin summary *plak* First humor fic! No yaoi, humor maksa, de el el. Mind to R'n'R ? :)


Discaimer : Intinya, ngapain bikin fic kalo emang saya yang punya DetNot? *sigh

Warnings : Humor maksa, gaje, ancur, OOC kronis, typo & EYD tak dijunjung tinggi, no yaoi, de el el. I've warned you.

Enjoy! ;)

" Baiklah, hari ini cukup sampai disini. Dan, sebelum itu saya ingatkan tentang tugas mengarang bebas yang saya berikan minggu kemarin. Besok, adalah hari terakhir kalian serahkan tugasnya pada saya." Sang guru sastra dengan ringannya langsung 'nagih' tugas ke murid-muridnya. Sebenarnya sih, untuk sebagian besar -hampir seluruhnya- udah pada nyelesain tugasnya, udah tinggal kumpul dah besok. Cuma, sekali lagi saya ingatkan 'hampir seluruh' itu bukan berarti 'seluruh'nya kan?

Kita lihat reaksi sang suksesor L nomor tiga kesayangan kita. XD

Matt yang dari awal sampe akhir pelajaran nundukin kepalanya mulu (gak pegel2 tuh bro?) sambil heboh mencet-mencet PSPnya, langsung ngangkat kepalanya _slow motion. _Oh, tak ketinggalan ekspresi 'apaaa?'nya (yang juga di_slow_ _motion _biar tambah dramatis *plak) ) yang lebih mirip muka istri yang baru aja ngedenger suaminya ngaku kalo dia sebenarnya maho. Terus PSPnya jatoh, Matt langsung stroke karena 'belahan jiwa'nya ancur kebelah dua, trus dia langsung tewas ditempat, dan selesai deh fic ini.

*digetok pengki

_**Alright!**__**A real story starts from here!**_*ngusap-ngusap benjol segede bola basket

_'Anjritt, boro-boro ngumpulin besok, nulis satu kata aje belom!'_ batin Matt sambil _mewek _plus ber_facepalm _ria ala cewek-cewek galau. Elu sih begadang maenin Metal Slug di PS2 mulu dari kemaren, rasain lu! *digetok PSP

Wah, kalau dihitung-dihitung dari sekarang, Matt cuma punya waktu kira-kira 10 jam lagi buat nyelesein tugas ngarang dari gurunya. Ini menjadi contoh buat kita semua untuk jangan suka menunda ngerjain tugas (apalagi kalo gurunya killer..).

Segera setelah keluar dari ruang kelas, Matt langsung ngebut ke kamarnya (sekamar sama Mello tentunya), terus langsung duduk didepan komputer. PSPnya? Untuk sementara, tepar dulu diatas kasur sampe Matt selesai ngetik tugas karangannya.

Abis buka program Word, jari-jarinya Matt sih sebenarnya udah _stand-by _dari tadi, cuma sayang otaknya masih _belet _mikir mau nulis apaan. Sampe jam dinding _pink_ gambar Barbie (?) dikamar udah nunjukkin pukul 10 malem, belom satu katapun yang dihasilkan Matt buat tugas karangannya.

Dan, sebelum penulis ngetik narasi gak penting buat manjang-manjangin nih fic, dan juga sebelum Matt _harakiri_ saking _desperate_nya mikirin tugas yang mesti dikumpulin besok, Mello tiba-tiba aja udah mejeng dibelakangnya Matt.

Oh, alesan dan sebabnya Mello baru nongol, sebenarnya penulis males mikir, oleh karena itu anggaplah dia abis ikutan -numpang lewat- hajatan kawinan yang pengantennya sendiri bahkan dia gak kenal. Itu tuh yang cuma nyumbang angpao (yang isinya paling goceng), terus sksd dikit lah sama undangan laen. Itu tuh yang cuma nyumbang angpao (yang isinya paling goceng), terus sksd dikit lah sama undangan laen biar tuan rumah ga curiga ada 'tamu gak diundang' baru ke tujuan utama, makan enak gratis! (Mello : kayaknya gue hina amat di fic ini =_=).

"Lu lagi ngapain _bray_?" Wew, sejak kapan di Inggris ada sapaan gahul ala Indo ye? Bodo, namanya juga fic, ada-adain lah. *digetok gayung

Di lain pihak, Matt yang antara sadar gak sadar dari tadi langsung kelojotan seneng, dikepalanya langsung terlintas inspirasi sensasional membahana (?)

_'Kenapa gue ga kepikiran nulis tentang temen gue aje ye?_ _Toh karangan bebas kan tugasnya?'_ pikir Matt yang matanya udah kerlap-kerlip ala komik Candy-Candy saking senengnya nemu hal yang bisa ditulis. Mello yang ngeliat Matt kayak begono, langsung nyesel napa tadi dia negor Matt. Ekspresinya Mello kira-kira udah kayak orang vegan yang disuruh makan gurita idup saking jijiknya (merinding pas ngebayanginnya).

"Oh hai Mels, gue lagi ngerjain tugas ngarang nih," Matt cengar-cengir ngebales sapaan Mello -yang akhirnya disesali Mello-

"Hah lu baru ngerjain sekarang? Gue mah udah selesai dari taon jebot," Gila, tugasnya aja baru dikasih minggu lalu, dari taon jebot udah selesai? Macam cenayang aja lu, Mel.

"Iye nih, dan berkat **elu** gue nemu bahan karangan yang pasti dapet nilai A+++ (?) !" Matt langsung ngelanjutin acara ngetiknya yang agaknya terdengar genap (ganjil woy!) ditelinga Mello.

"Ya udahlah, silahkan lu terusin deh," sahut Mello ilfil sambil beranjak ke kasurnya sendiri, ngemutin coklatnya sambil nerusin baca buku Marmut Item Buluk karangan Banditya Dikah yang terus dibaca ulang sejak dibeli 2 taon lalu digramed cabang Inggris (tolong jangan protes, ini kan cuma fic), meninggalkan Matt yang makin diliat makin getol ngetik tugasnya.

**00:30 a.m.**

"Woooh akhirnya selesaiiii!" Matt jejeritan dengan nistanya, gak nyadar dia ngagetin si Mello yang lagi enak-enakan baca sampe-sampe dia keselek coklat saking kagetnya.

"Mel, coba lu liat karya gue yang _awesome _ini, spesial nih gue nulis tentang elu!" Matt dengan watadosnya malah narik (baca:nyeret) Mello yang masih belom selesai terbengek-bengek dengan tidak elitnya.

"E-emang lu nulis apaan sih, heboh amat perasaan! _What_ _the_- lu nulis tentang gue?!" Matt senyum ala Joker sambil ngangguk-ngangguk kelewat antusias. Mello ngerasa pasti Matt nulis yang iya-iya tentang dia.

Mello mulai baca dari judulnya, **'My One of A Kind Friend'**.

'_Judulnya_ _ga_ _terlihat_ _aneh_ _sih_ _menurut_ _gue_..,' batin Mello. Tanpa sedikitpun rasa waspada, ia pun mulai ngelanjut baca paragraf pertama, kedua, ketiga,isinya semua sih rata-rata ngebagus-bagusin dia. Pas udah nyampe paragraf terakhir dia terhenti di satu kalimat, tepatnya satu kata.

'Temanku yang satu ini sebenarnya hatinya baik, hanya saja aku merasa kadang-kadang ia suka **culas.**'

"Eh Matt, apaan nih maksud lu?" tanya Mello ngerutin dahi sambil nunjuk-nunjuk tuh kata.

'_Mampus_! _Gue baru nyadar ngetik gituan, sial baru nyadar sekarang lagi!'_ batin Matt panik abis. Ngebayangin nasib game-gamenya yang belom diungsikan, akan segera diremukkan oleh sang _chocoholic_. Beh, mukanya yang tadi hyper langsung pucet menciut (?)

"_Culas_ artinya apaan?" Matt yang tadi lagi nyari-nyari alesan buat _ngeles_ malah melongo ngedenger respon temennya, yang boro-boro kesel gitu sedikit, tapi malah nanya dengan -sok- polosnya. Nyerempet jauh banget dari prediksinya si _gamefreak_ ((ngamuk, matahin PSP, nginjek PS2nya, dan.. silahkan readers berimajinasi).

_'Aduh, gue jujur gak ye, kalo gue jujur gue namanya cari mati... tunggu._ _Gue tau!'_ Matt yang nalarnya sempat terguncang (?) kini terlintas sebuah jawaban...-jawaban yang absurd pastinya-

"I-itu lu bukannya suka permen _Culas_? Errr, permen yang asem-asem manis itu tuh, masa lu lupa?" Matt mulai mencoba-coba _ngeles _sambil nyengir maksa. Ngide abis nih anak (Matt: bukannya elu yang sok ngide?)

Mello sebenarnya masang muka -hah-sumpah-lu-gak-jelas-banget-sih- tapi menurut terawangan (?) yang ditangkap oleh kacamata (_goggles_?) seorang Matt, kebaca kayak –lu-pikir-gue-bego-apa-ga-tau-artinya-hah-. Matt udah ber_face palm_, nunggu jotosan sedep (hah? Sedep?)

"_Gulas _maksud lu? Wew, kok lu tau sih gue doyan gituan juga, gila lu bener-bener sohib gue yang paling hip! Gyahahaha!" Mello malah nepok-nepok bahu Matt dengan anarkis (?)

"O-oh pasti dong _bro _gue tau! Gue kan sedari orok udah bareng elu, masa gue ga tau. Hehehe.., ntar gue betulin deh," _Inner_ nya Matt udah joget-joget gaje kesenengan, berasa dapet duit 1 trilyun aje lu.

"Bagus deh, ngggh.. .eh gue tidur duluan ye, udah siwer nih mata gue," Mello yang -tumben- gak mau ambil pusing, langsung _ngulet_ terus molor tanpa ngecek si Matt udah betulin ketikannya ato belom.

Sedangkan Matt yang ternyata juga udah liyer-liyer jiwa raganya (?), tanpa ngedit lagi, dia nge-_save _hasil ngarangnya, terus langsung ngejatohin diri ke kasur, sampai terdengar..

'PREK'

'_Suara apaan noh? Tunggu..,' _dengan gerakan yang lagi-lagi di_slow motion _oleh penulis, Matt dengan dramatisnya (halah) nengok kebelakang…

Errr,readers masih inget tentang PSP Matt?

"ARRRRGH! MY LOVELY DARLINGGGGG!"

Alhasil, sepanjang malam terdengar ratapan memilukan nan menyesakkan dari seorang anak berambut merah. Yang pirang? Tetep nerusin molornya, tanpa ngerasain aura-aura suram dari kasur sebelah. Kayaknya,lagi asoi mimpi ngemutin cokelat rasa Gulas. _Maybe?_

(Kualat sih lu ngebohongin orang! *LOL)

-selesai (dengan gak elitnya)

A/N: Ini fic full humor pertama saya loh (ga ada yg nanya), jadi maaf ya kalo humornya garing kriuk kriuk (?) Inspirasi fic ini datang dari sebuah komik yang memuat kata 'culas' ini -waktu itu ga tau artinya- dan merk permen Gulas, nih permen ini emang beneran ada kok, udah saya cek! #kelewatniat

Anyway, apakah percobaan gaya bahasa ini cukup bagus? Jujur, ini pertama kali saya pake bahasa agak (?) nyeleneh hehe. Sebenarnya pengen bikin _omake_, cuma gak jadi, udah keburu siwer nih mata*ngeles

Makasih buat yang udah mau baca, minta reviewnya dong, jangan pelit-pelit ntar seret rejekinya :3


End file.
